New Life
by smokinace88
Summary: I want you to make him good like you did me please Rose. Rose did what the Doctor wanted, but his clone was far 2 gone, now Rose must find a way an stop him. But she si going to need help from her Doctor, but can she find him? stoy is better Review!
1. Chapter 1: Finding My Doctor

**This is not my first Doctor Who fanfic, I just deleted my old one, because it wasn't going any where, I have a feeling this one may. So it is set after Jounery's End, I am going to say 6 months for The Doc, and a year for Rose. Here is the story enjoy and please review. Disclaimer not mine if I did own Doctor Who Rose would have never left, BBC owns Doctor Who**.

"Rose think about what you are saying, it is mad you could die!"

Dad I got to, John is out there destroying the world as we speak, he broke through the rift dad that isn't good. I gotta get to the Doctor and warn him.

"Rose your mum will kill me if I let you go."

No, she won't she understands how much I need him, she will be sad at first but she will be fine, tell her I love her, and tell Tony I love him as well, I also love you dad take care.

I love you Rose please be safe.

I will be fine don't worry, connect me to The Tardies.

With The Doc

"So old girl where do you wanna go to?"

_I want you to go and bring Rose back Doctor._

Tradies! I said where do you wanna go, no where you hope to go.

_Doctor she needs us I can feel it, she is in trouble._

Even if I wanted to there isn't any way I could, beside she is having a great life. (_ all of sudden there is a loud crash and boom, and yell of pain). _what in the...

O my head hurts, I should have worked on that landing.

Rose?

Doctor? I made it I knew I would find you.

Rose, what happened?

Its your clone, I tried Doctor I did but he just wouldn't listen and he got out of control and now he is out there he broke the rift Doctor, I am so sorry I couldn't do what you asked me. (_Rose starts to have tears fall down). _

O Rose, I'm sorry, so sorry, this isn't your fault, I thought he was able to be saved, I shouldn't have left you there again I should have took you with me why was I such a dumb stupid Time Lord? Rose come here please. (_He takes her in his arms and holds her). _Its ok I am here now your Doctor is here and he won't leave you again.

**I know a little fluff** **at the end but it will get better, so let me know what you think, should I add a another chapter? Let me know please review. Thanks, **


	2. Chapter 2: What Happend?

**Sorry about not updating sooner, I have been busy and I lost my notebook that had chapter 2 in it, but all is good I found it so now I write, I also want to thanks to everyone you reviewed and any 1 who added my story to their alerts** **and such thanks guys! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who sadly, I wish I did but RTD and the BBC do.**

"Ok Rose so form the beginning when did this all happen?"

"A few weeks after you left us he kept going on and on about how you left us here to waste away and he thought I should hate you, he did die down for a year after that and then that's when he lost it we tried to stop him but he broke through the rift and then all hell broke lose." now your pretty much up to date. (_The Doctor gives Rose a blank look)._

"So hewent crazy because I left him with you, for a shot at a great life and he goes all nuts what a jerk he was giving everything I ever wanted and he goes and do this that makes me so..."

"Wait a sec Doctor, you wanted to be with me?" If so why didn't you just take me with you?

"Um... I thought it was the best way, maybe not one of my great ideas but still you could have had a great life with my other self you could have I just thought you would have wanted that." "Rose please don't look at me like that!"

"Ok I am going to ask you this on more time and I really want you to answer me, if your other self can why not you?" That day on the beach, the worst day of my life what were you going to say the truth please.

"I said Rose Tyler I Love you and I still do my hearts always beat for you, I... (_But before he can finish Rose kisses him and he kisses back)._ About a few minutes later they broke free looking up at each other smiling. "We gotta find my other self, before he does some more bad things.

All of a sudden The Tradis gets a call.

"I wonder who is calling maybe Jack, "Hello Doctor's office!"

"Hello brother can you hear the drums?"

**Ok I ended it at a cliff hanger lol, any way let me know what you think, should I put up a new chapter? I would like a few more reviews so please guys review away.**


End file.
